


Better Than Any Totem

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/18462.html?thread=42234654#t42234654">Ariadne steals Arthur's ties. He thinks she's doing it to tease him, but really she ties herself up with them and masturbates.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Any Totem

Arthur didn't simply lose things. He kept track of his belongings as well as he kept track of jobs and contacts; living out of hotels and needing to flee in a hurry led him to be aware of what he had so that it wouldn't be left behind as evidence. When the first tie went missing, he tore through his hotel room looking for it. It was a Hermès tie and one of his favorites, a light blue in color with a basket weave design. He couldn't find it in his hotel room, and went through his work space in the office suite the team was renting for their latest job. Ariadne found him on his hands and knees beneath his desk, checking underneath it and the book shelves in the off chance that it had fallen out of his bag. She stared at him nonplused, and Arthur fought the urge to hide the rest of the way under the desk. "I've lost my tie," he said in even tones. "Light blue. Have you seen it?"

He didn't think much of the light flush across her cheeks. "I can help you look," she offered. "Did you lose it here?"

"I've checked my hotel room a dozen times and even talked with the concierge in case a housekeeper walked off with it." He was aware of how ridiculous that sounded when her mouth formed a little O of surprise. "It's one of my favorites," he explained.

"Mine, too," she said. It was an impulsive statement, one that served to deepen her blush. "Um. I'll look around for it."

Ariadne found it two days later, terribly wrinkled and apparently shoved in the bottom of a desk drawer Arthur didn't remember ever sitting at. Their extractor thought he was insane to care so much for a tie, but Arthur ignored him and thanked Ariadne absentmindedly. He had already lost another tie, and couldn't figure out how that had happened. This one was a Perry Ellis tie in burgundy with a subtle black fleur-de-lis worked into it. It wasn't quite as painful a loss, but it was still a missing tie.

"That's two ties," Arthur grumbled to Ariadne over dinner. They were both working late; their extractor never bothered to stay so late since they were still in the planning stages of this particular job. He would spend more time there once he had something to do.

Guiltily, Ariadne looked at Arthur. "You have a lot of ties, though, don't you?"

Arthur gave her a level look. "That's not the point. It's one of my belongings, and there's bound to be all sorts of physical evidence on it. If it ever gets found and traced back to me, there's any number of agencies that would love to start questioning me. Trust me, you never want to get caught by Interpol, it will put a damper on your career prospects."

She laughed a little and continued with dinner. After a moment, Ariadne looked up. "Would you be mad if I said that I took it?"

Arthur blinked at her in surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"Um... I really liked the color on that one. I wanted to reproduce it in the level I'm building."

He gave her a sidelong look; the flush in her cheeks made it seem like something else was going on, but the statement on the surface seemed appropriate enough. "You could have just asked me, you know."

"I'm sorry."

She seemed contrite enough, so Arthur shrugged. "Fine, keep it. Just let me know next time, okay?"

Ariadne nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Arthur."

***

There were more missing ties after that, though they were spread out over a few more jobs: a black and blue tie, a yellow one with a black paisley print over it, a blue one with red squares and another burgundy tie. There didn't seem to be a common denominator in terms of brand, coloring or how he lost it; it seemed as though Ariadne was rather opportunistic in how she snatched up whatever was left behind before he noticed it was gone.

Arthur couldn't figure out why she was doing it, though she had once stated that she liked his laid back look. Perhaps she was teasing him, giving him a not-so-subtle urge to stop wearing ties so often at work. It added to the put together and professional look, however, so he kept wearing the ties.

It was getting ridiculous, though. He would have to confront her about the missing ties. It was the principle of the thing.

He had a key to her apartment in Paris, and knew she was heading there after their latest job. After checking himself into his favorite hotel in the city, he let himself into her apartment. Usually he didn't need to announce himself; he knew she wasn't dating anyone and they generally would meet and have dinner together to go over the job to see if there was anything to improve for next time.

He heard gasping sounds from her bedroom, and then a low groan. His feet had already taken him across the tiny living room by the time it registered that that was the sound of Ariadne in the throes of passion.

Perhaps he should have called first this time.

There was another gasp, and Arthur realized there were no other sounds. No one was in there with her. The bedroom door was partly open, and despite his better judgment, Arthur stepped closer to the door to watch Ariadne. His eyes widened when he realized that she had her left hand tied to her bedpost with his tie, another tie around her right wrist as she fingered herself. Ariadne was lying back, eyes shut as she reveled in the sensation. Her legs were splayed wide, and she was shaven bare so the he could see the delicate folds when her hand moved.

Mouth dry, Arthur knew he should leave. He shouldn't be watching her like this, especially since she didn't know he was there. He reached out to grasp the door frame, feeling a little light headed. Ariadn must have seen him, because she suddenly tensed and gasped out "Arthur!"

Guiltily, Arthur started to back away from the doorway. Ariadne sagged back against the bed and threw her arm over her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Arthur froze, because she was making no move to cover herself up or close her legs. She was sprawled there as if she had no intention of moving.

Which meant that she hadn't seen him.

So why had she called out his name? Unless the ties around her wrists were a too-obvious clue as to who she was fantasizing about?

Arthur licked his lips and slowly eased his way into the room. Only one way to find out, right? He moved quickly and silently, startling her when he sat down at the edge of her bed and laid his hand down on her stomach. Her arm moved and her eyes flew open. "Oh my god," she moaned, horrified as she realized what Arthur must have seen. "Um..."

"Were you thinking of me, then?" he asked, voice a little hoarse. He watched the flush rise across her cheeks as she nodded, not sure what else to say. His ties were around her wrists, and she had just masturbated in front of him, even if she hadn't realized he was there. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You'd said once you'd never have a relationship with anyone you worked with..."

"You do realize I said that to _Eames?_ It was the only thing that would discourage him." He smiled and let his fingers run across the skin of her stomach. "Why do you think I kissed you on the Fischer job? Or kept working with you for every single job afterward?"

She blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Arthur leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow. His tongue slid into her mouth, and she grasped the back of his head with a hand to deepen the kiss. Smiling against her mouth, Arthur moved to grasp her wrist. He brought it up to the head of the bed and swiftly tied that wrist to it as well. He grinned down at Ariadne's startled expression. "Considering I'm here, why don't we see how I measure up to your fantasy?"

"Please," she whispered, eying him hungrily.

She watched as he stripped his clothes and climbed onto the bed with her, lowering his mouth to kiss her breasts and take one into his mouth. He suckled, making her gasp and moan beneath him. He went excruciatingly slowly, suckling her breasts then kissing his way down to the juncture of her thighs. He licked at her folds then sucked on her clit lightly, making her cry out and pull at the ties around her wrists. Arthur slipped a finger inside her as he continued to suck and lick at her clit, listening to the sounds of her moans. He continued even after she came, thighs trembling around his ears. Her breath fractured, and she was starting to clench down around his finger as she approached a second orgasm.

When she came, Arthur sat back on his haunches and fingered her clit. He watched her writhe and pull at the ties around her wrists, a delicate flush infusing her skin. His cock was hard and weeping, and he wanted inside her desperately. "I don't have anything," he warned her. "I kind of wasn't expecting this."

Ariadne's laughter was a fractured gasp. "I don't... either, _oh!_ There," she moaned, canting her hips toward his hand as her legs moved restlessly. "Right there."

"I'll be careful," Arthur promised, sliding inside her.

"I trust you," she whimpered, looking at him. "I trust you," she repeated as he slowly withdrew and then slammed back into her.

She felt exquisite, and Arthur wondered what had taken them so long to see that this was what they wanted. He was buried to the hilt inside her, their moans not enough to cover the sound of skin on skin. He pulled out abruptly with a groan, just in time to spill across her stomach.

Arthur's shoulders shook as he held himself above her, his eyes locked to hers. He reached up with one hand and pulled at the knots in the ties. Ariadne moved so that her hands ran across his chest and shoulders, her touch light and almost reverent. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

 _"Now_ you ask?" he teased.

Ariadne laughed. "I guess you'll have to prove to me it's not." She grinned up at him, a challenge in her gaze. "Think you can?"

Arthur leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, stealing the last of her breath. "How's that?"

"Better than any totem," Ariadne whispered. Then she pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
